


Wake Up Call

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: SHORT FLUFFY ONESHOT - YEAH HE KNOWS LOL
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Wake Up Call

**I do not own Star War The Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

****

****

**Wake Up Call**

The door com beeped.

Ahsoka stuck her head out from under the covers and gave the door a bleary look as she sat up in bed.  
“Ahsoka it’s me” came a voice over the com “can I come in?”  
“Er, not convenient right now Master” she replied rubbing her eyes and making sure the door stayed locked.  
There was a long pause.  
She could feel him in the Force, his mind enquiring, probing the room. She kept her walls up and tried to make her voice sound as breezy as possible.  
“I’ve just got out of the fresher." she lied "Is everything ok, is there a problem?”  
She could feel Anakin’s amused smile from here as his mind retreated from the room.  
“No everything is fine” he responded eventually. “Just meet me on the bridge in an hour.” There was a moments hesitation “no real rush”.  
And with that he was gone.  
Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief.  
“Does he know?” came the gruff voice from under the covers.  
Ahsoka grinned and lifted up the covers to gently stroke the blonde hair and look into the sleepy brown eyes of her mate.  
“I think we're good” she smiled softly.  
“Mmnnph” was all she got as a response as he nuzzled and settled into her side.  
There was a sudden rap at the door and they both froze.  
“And let Rex know he needs to be there too”  
Ahsoka could tell from the tone of his voice that Anakin was trying not to laugh.  
It was no real effort to imagine the smug look on his face as he finally left.

**~~ 0 ~~**


End file.
